<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>'a Sweet Gift' by misake_nai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155357">'a Sweet Gift'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/misake_nai/pseuds/misake_nai'>misake_nai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life of the Party D&amp;D (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A poor attempt at humor, Cassian giving Vanden a gift, Cassian is a mess, Cassian is going to make him feel better, Cute, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, I don't know if I should use Renard or Vanden in the tags, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm not sorry??, Idiots in Love, M/M, Renard is cute, Romantic Fluff, Sad Vanded, They are made for each other, This is after Ep30 and before Ep31, Vanden needed a hug, but a good looking mess, oh well</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:29:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/misake_nai/pseuds/misake_nai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Strangely, you warm my heart, Cassian.” Cassian swears he tried but he couldn’t stop the flush that covered his face. The tips of his ears turning red.</p><p>Vanden reaches out and resumes moving a few strands of dark hair away from Cassian’s face, and this time Cassian just lets him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassian/Renard (Life of the Party)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>'a Sweet Gift'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It had taken me three days to write this. I started right after Ep30 finished.<br/>The whole time I was watching my hands were writing some random notes and this baby right here is what ended coming out of that mess.</p><p>(Also I don't have any idea what is going to happen with Vanden and I didn't want to make shit up about what he is feeling right now or what will happen next. So, like don't go in here expecting much. This is just fluff.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How do you approach someone who is in deep distress without making them feel worse? </p><p>Cassian never anticipated that he would one day have to worry about that. Yet here he is asking himself that cursed question.</p><p>The only answer he can have for that is to take a page from Astra’s book and hope for the best.</p><p>After their fight with the weeping eye, they had some difficulty getting back to the house because of the blood some of them were covered in but in the end, they managed to clean up and get past the guards.</p><p>As soon as they entered the ground of their house Vanden had excused himself. Face blank and back stiff, he had walked past all of them and up the stairs.</p><p>When Astra had offered Vanden his company the human had politely rejected it and told them to get ready to go to the sixth tier in a few hours since it was still too early in the morning.</p><p>At the mention of the ball, everyone got distracted. Most of them panicking because they have never been invited to something like that. </p><p>As much as Cassian desired to get lost in the preparation for the ball, he was sure Vanden did this to distract them so he could getaway.</p><p>Emotional support isn’t something Cassian is good at but his prince requires that right now. </p><p>So Cassian is now standing in front of Vanden’s room, his hand raised, ready to knock on the door but hesitated at the last second.</p><p>A few weeks back Cassian wouldn’t have given a damn about what Vanden needed or what he was feeling but … things between them were different from how they started. </p><p>Cassian’s feelings and thoughts about Vanden had changed.</p><p>After Vanden had let himself be a shield between Cassian and danger whenever he could, of course his feeling toward the prince changed.</p><p>There was also the memory of the human resting his head on Cassian’s shoulder admitting to him in a hushed tone what his heart feared.</p><p>Cassian was unsure of this but it felt like if he doesn’t at least try to go after Vanden, he would be betraying something between them that was new and fragile.</p><p>Cassian looked at the box in his hand. He went and bought this gift right after they rented the house.</p><p>The plan was to give this to Vanden at some point in their travel but after thinking about it, right now shall be good enough.</p><p>His prince needs some cheering up and Cassian is going to be the one to do that.</p><p>He gently lets his knuckles hit the door twice. There was a muffled sound through the door that sounded a lot like an Orcish curse to Cassian’s ears. </p><p>There was some shuffling around before the door was finally yanked open to show a dishevelled Vanden. </p><p>Apparently, the prince hadn’t bothered to change for bed, still wearing both his leather coat and gloves. His hair is messy like he had run his fingers angrily through it.</p><p>Vanden seemed startled by Cassian’s visit. His beautiful blue eyes widening in surprise. “Cassian.” </p><p>Vanden straightens but as soon as does that he lets his shoulders slump. There was this look in his beautiful blue eyes like he was feeling conflicted about something. </p><p>Cassian ponders if maybe Vanden is about to ask him to leave. He would leave without making a fuss if it is what Vanden wants but, of course, not before handing the gift over and saying a few kind words to the human.</p><p>Cassian doesn’t do kindness well but...</p><p>The redhead deserves some of the same kindness he has been presenting Cassian with lately, and if Vanden wasn’t about to offer it to himself then Cassian is going to be the one to do that.</p><p>Vanden lets out a sigh, rubs at his eyes then steps to the side to let the elf in. “Come on in.” He crosses his arm defensively over his chest, looking away.</p><p>Cassian’s mouth hangs slightly open, stunned. He didn’t expect for Vanden to actually let him into his room. He had been ready to have the whole conversion here at the door.</p><p>The elf steps in closing the door behind him quietly. </p><p>The room was the same size as his, with the same bed, table and chair.</p><p>It didn’t have any real decor other than the flower garlands Astra and Sariel had tied to the head of the bed.</p><p>Vanden sits on the edge of his bed with a sigh, clasping his hands together in his lap. Cassian can see the scroll Sariel had passed to him earlier left open on the nightstand.</p><p>“Would it be appropriate if I ask how you are feeling?” He moves a few inches closer to Vanden. </p><p>Vanden looks up at him, rolling his eyes with a weak smile.  He beats the space next to him, wanting Cassian to come and sit there. ”Sit.”</p><p>Cassian doesn’t protest and sits down in the empty spot. His hold on the wooden box tightened.</p><p>“Um, just tired.” There were faint dark circles under his eyes, from the nights he would stay up too late training. </p><p>The elf suspected that Vanden has some trouble sleeping.</p><p>Cassian pushes the box into the human’s lap. Vanden’s eyes widen, seems like he didn’t take notice of the box until now.</p><p>“What is this?” Vanden tilts his head to the side to get a better look at Cassian. </p><p>“A gift.” The prince looks down at it, eyes shining. Vanden removes both of his gloves, putting them aside. </p><p>Cassian glumly noticed that there was some dried blood on them and since the prince doesn't like magic he would probably clean them by hand.</p><p>Cassian turns to study his hands. They were impressive, long and elegant but even so, they were still covered in small faded scars that he likely got while training.</p><p>Oddly, Vanden’s hands were unsteady as they pulled the box open to look inside. </p><p>“Oh.” Vanden breathes out, drawing the pair of boots out of the box, staring at them with big bright eyes. Clearly, that wasn’t what he expected to see.</p><p>Vanden turns one of them in his hand, examining it. “I did try my best to keep them as similar to the one you own.” </p><p>They were a pair of knee-high black boots. Cassian had made certain they were similar to the one Vanden normally wears if a bit different in design. </p><p>Still have the high heels because Cassian is pretty sure the Prince likes to feel tall.</p><p>“Your boots were getting quite ugly,” Cassian swallows with some difficulty. “Living past their time if you ask me, so I thought it would be best to get you a new pair.”</p><p>“Thank you, Cassian.” Vanden gazed up at him through his lashes. His pale cheeks turned a lovely red. </p><p>“Do they strike your fancy?”  It seemed like Vanden likes the gift but Cassian wants to hear it from his pretty mouth.  </p><p> “They are gorgeous.”Vanden looks down at the floor and then away to the other side of the room, the blush on his cheeks intensifying.</p><p>“Ahem, this is an unexpected gift but it is greatly appreciated.” It was amusing, the way the prince was fumbling for something else to say. Cassian understandable was feeling a little gleeful.</p><p>Rubbing the heel of his new boots, Vanden smiles to himself. “Thank you, Cassian, but you didn’t have to buy me things.”  Vanden lifted his head to meet Cassian’s golden eyes. </p><p>The elf furrows his brows. “You always get us stuff with your money.” He pressed his lips together. “It is only fair we get you something too.“</p><p>“It is okay, I don’t mind letting you guys borrow money.” Vanden rolls his eyes.  </p><p>Cassian stares at him blankly. “We seriously shall do something about your non-existent value of money.”</p><p> “I value money but why should I hoard it if you guys could use it?” </p><p>“Do whatever you want, I don’t care.” Cassian lets out a deep sigh.  “I'm simply showing you that I recognize all that you do for us.”</p><p>Vanden’s mouth falls slightly open and he gives Cassian one slow blink. “Ah.”</p><p>His blue eyes sparkled and a smile, so soft and friendly, grew on Vanden’s lips.</p><p>Taking the wizard completely off guard, the human leans forward and presses his pretty pink lips to his cheek. </p><p>Cassian had never known in his long-lived life that a simple peck can convey as much meaning as a full-on kiss but apparently as Vanden is showing him now a kiss on the cheek can be special in its way. </p><p>Vanden’s soft lips lingered the tiniest bit before he fully backed away. Cassian can feel this strange warmth spreading through his limbs and his mind feels a pleasant buzz.</p><p>With a smile painting his rosy lips, the prince pushes a lock of Cassian’s hair behind his ear. Cassian snapping out of his daze gently slaps Vanden’s hand away and The human lets out a soft chuckle. Pleased with himself.</p><p>“Strangely, you warm my heart, Cassian.” Cassian swears he tried but he couldn’t stop the flush that covered his face. The tips of his ears turning red.</p><p>Vanden reaches out and resumes moving a few strands of dark hair away from Cassian’s face, and this time Cassian just lets him.</p><p>He was getting used to letting Vanden mess with his hair just like Vanden was getting used to letting Cassian touch him but both of these things only happened when they were alone.</p><p>Vanden smiles at him and it was a mix of smugness and satisfaction. Cassian found that to be extremely cute. He couldn’t resist touching.</p><p>He lifts one hand and lets it hover over the prince’s cheek for half a second, giving him time to move away if he wishes to before carefully resting it there.</p><p>Vanden tenses up, then relaxes just as fast and Cassian feels himself relaxing too. He doesn’t want to admit it but if the human had rejected his touch it would have troubled him. </p><p>Cassian doesn't know why but he wants Vanden to be more comfortable with him, at least enough to allow small touches between them. It is one of the reasons why he was letting Vanden’s touches to his hair slide.</p><p>They were obtaining some progress in this weird thing they have going on and Cassian was quite happy with it.</p><p>The elf shifts his other hand to Vanden’s shoulder and kneads at the aching muscles there. “You should put them on.” The prince doesn’t pull away from him.</p><p>Vanden runs a hand through Cassian’s hair, a small laugh escapes his lips. His cheeks going back to that lovely shade of red. His adorable freckles becoming more visible.</p><p>Cassian gazed at the prettiest face he has ever laid eyes on. “Let me see if they look as good on you as I imagined they would?” </p><p>Vanden holds his stare. His eyes are so different in moments like these, softer than Cassian ever knew they could be. “Sure.”</p><p>He draws in a long breath and pulls back, putting the boots back in the box and gets up. He leaves the box on the bed next to Cassian.</p><p>Vanden threaded a hand through his hair before he took off his leather coat heaving it on the chair in the corner of the room, his bracers, feathered pauldrons and the gambeson followed after.</p><p>Cassian fiddled with one of his earrings and watches as Vanden gets rid of the layers of protection he normally sports. </p><p>It only takes a few quick motions for Vanden to be standing in only his white silk shirt, smoothing down the shirt with both of his hands.</p><p>The shirt didn’t do much to hide his toned, well-defined muscles. Without the stupid coat to block his view, he can have a good look at black breeches Vanden was wearing. It was a snug fit, hugging his long legs in a heavenly way.</p><p>It should be illegal for someone like him to even exist. Cassian still doesn’t get how the fuck he didn’t realize that this man was a prince. </p><p>Ever since he met him Vanden had always moved with an unnatural gracefulness, he talked with the confidence of a practised leader and even with the mask on everyone could tell he was extremely handsome.</p><p>Cassian followed Vanden with his eyes as he bent down to take off his boots. Also, let’s not forget that he has a stunning backside if Cassian says so himself. </p><p>Cassian, completely unashamed, flirtatiously whistles at him. Because honestly? what else was Vanden expecting him to do when he is faced with such a lovely treat?</p><p>The prince’s head jerks to him in shock, eyes wide, mouth agape, and his whole poster frozen.</p><p>“Don’t mind me, just showing my approval.” He crosses one leg over the other and wink at the prince. </p><p>The colour of the human’s face changed to match his red hair. Embarrassed, he adjusts himself, letting his boot drop to the floor.</p><p>“You’re very funny, Cassian.” Vanden huffs, using his foot to push his discarded boots to the side.</p><p>The dark-skinned elf leans back on the palms of his hands. “I was simply sharing my opening.”</p><p>Vanden is getting even more frustrated with every word that comes out of Cassian’s mouth and it was cute how he was falling to brush off the compliments.</p><p>Obviously, no one had ever dared to shamelessly flirt with his highness like this and Cassian was enjoying being the first to do so. “Well, you should keep that kind of thoughts to yourself, Cassian.”</p><p>“But you’re so shy it is fun to embarrass you.” Cassian teased. </p><p>“I’m not shy, Cassian and if you keep doing this I might end up throttling you.” There was the start of a pout forming on his lips.</p><p>“Kinky.” Cassian said suggestively and Vanden choked on air. The prince uses both of his hands to cover his burning face. </p><p>“Cassian.” Vanden calls out to him from behind his hands.</p><p>“Yes, my prince?”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>Cassian chuckles. “So shy, aren’t you?”</p><p>Vanden picks up the box and drops on the bed next to Cassian. “I thought I told you to shut you.”</p><p>A cocky smile stretched out on his lips. “I told you before, I’m never good at doing what I'm told.” </p><p>Vanden rolls his eyes and takes the new boots out to wear, tugging them on with ease. He examines them, moving his leg from side to side. </p><p>He gets up and gives a kick with his left foot. Vanden turns to Cassian with one of those rare happy smiles. At that instant, Cassian got what he is here for.</p><p>“It’s really great Cassian, I love it.” </p><p>“Oh, there is more to love.” The elf stood, walking up to Vanden.</p><p>The prince raised a quizzical eyebrow but didn’t protest when Cassian slipped his fingers inside one of the boots.</p><p>He can easily pinpoint the moment Vanden understood what Cassian was doing because the regent prince of Mirrortail looked like he was about to cry out of joy.</p><p>Cassian pulls out the well made, lightweight combat knife and shows it to him. “It is clipped inside the boot, so you can always be ready for anything”</p><p>“Cassian.” Vanden squealed. Like he actually squealed. He never thought Vanden was capable of such a high-pitched noise.</p><p>Cassian was again taken completely off guard when he suddenly had two arms full of prince.</p><p>The elf lets out a yelp, unable to hold the weight of both of them, they end up falling to the floor. </p><p>He groans in pain but Vanden only lets out a delighted laugh, burying his face into Cassian’s neck.</p><p>“Vanden, that was foolish.” He scolds. “The knife could have slipped from my hand and stabbed one of us.” He pushes said knife away not wanting to unintentionally stab his prince or even worse, accidentally stabbing himself.</p><p>“Sorry.” Vanden tries to muffle his laughter to no avail. His strong arms wrapping tightly around Cassian’s middle, pushing their torsos together. “I’m just... thrilled.”</p><p>It didn’t seem like he was about to let go of Cassian any time soon.</p><p>“Well, at least now I’m sure you like my present.” His laughter turns into soft giggles.  </p><p>When his giggles stop, Vanden pushes himself up enough to look at Cassian. Unexpectedly his eyes were showing pain in them now, pain that the redhead had worked hard to hide from everyone.</p><p>“I’m unsure of what the next step is going to be.” He swallows, eyes shining with something that Cassian hopes isn’t tears.</p><p>“Cassian… I,” A tear slid down his cheek. “I have been feeling increasingly insecure about my ability to succeed in my mission… I,”</p><p>Strangely Cassian felt a painful ache in his heart. “Don’t lose your confidence in yourself now,” He wiped the tear away using his thumb. “If you do, I’ll have to be all nice and supportive, and you know I don’t like that.”</p><p>Vanden gives a shaky laugh. “Too late, you have been supportive for a while now.” The smile was back on his lips, wobbly but there. “Sariel would agree with me.”</p><p>“There goes my reputation.” Cassian slowly warped an arm around Vanden’s waist, using his free hand to fix Vanden’s messy hair. </p><p>Vanden leans into the touch. His breath stuck in his throat, Cassian decides to throw all his common sense out of the window.</p><p>Vanden's bright blue eyes don't leave Cassian’s as he leans in for a kiss. The prince lets him do it, closing his eyes as their lips pressed together. </p><p>It was as soft as a kiss can be but it held so many unspoken words they don’t know how to say to each other. They are finally releasing some of the feelings they had bottled up and it was overwhelming.</p><p>When they draw away Vanden looks exhilarated, covering his mouth with his fingers. </p><p>Thankfully he appears to have forgotten about his worries for the moment. </p><p>“I’m not great at providing comfort,” Cassian whispered between them, a cocky smile on his lips. “But I have some effective tricks to distract you.”</p><p>Vanden pushes his hair out of his face, giving Cassian a seductive look. “Really now?”</p><p>The prince smirks and changes his position so he is straddling Cassian. “Oh but I already know a few ways to distract myself.” </p><p>Cassian gulps as the prince rocks his hips against him. The elf can feel his brain melting into mush. “I think you can help.” </p><p>Is Vadnen about to do what Cassian thinks he is about to??</p><p>“Cassian,” Vanden slides a hand under Cassian’s chain and lets the other rest on his chest, leaning forward to whisper in his pointy ear. </p><p>“Oh, Cassian.” One of his fingers playing with his shell earring. “Come horse riding with me.” </p><p>The wizard stops breathing for a hot second as the words sink in, staring up at the human with his lips parted. </p><p>Then Vanden is laughing as Cassian tries to push him off his lap. Redness crawled up his neck but he didn't let it show on his face. “You’re an asshole.”</p><p>“I’m sorry I couldn’t stop myself.” He giggles hugging Cassian. </p><p>Cassian gives up on trying to push him off and instead flips them over. Vanden yells as he was suddenly throwing to the floor with Cassian on top of him.</p><p>“Oh.” Vanden breathes out calmly and doesn’t make any move to get away from Cassian’s hold. </p><p>They both know that if Vanden wishes to, he can easily break free. </p><p>Vanden looks up at him. Cassian looks right back at him. </p><p>It hits the elf then that this prince truly trusted him.</p><p>Just a few months ago the prince would have never let Cassian see him like this. Laying under him, hair messy, face flushed, and no mask. </p><p>“You did well today.” Vanden relaxed beneath him. “I have to say you are exceptionally good at killing hyenas.”</p><p>“What can I say, it is one of my many talents.” Vanden rolls his eyes fondly.</p><p>“You looked like you were enjoying yourself.”</p><p>“I was having fun.” Cassian admits easily.</p><p>“I find you extremely charming when you’re fired up like that.” Vanden pauses, cheeks painted red. </p><p>“Only you can describe me killing monsters as charming.” Cassian runs a knuckle down his cheek.</p><p>The prince licks his lips and avoids eye contact. The red on his cheek deepened. “You get that look when you are having fun and I…”</p><p>“I like that we can work well together in combat.” Vanden’s lips trembled as he forced the words out. “I like knowing you have my back.”</p><p>“I, I like that you always help me to keep the others and myself in line.” He shuts his eyes. “I guess, what I’m trying to say is that I, I like you.”</p><p>He sits up, watching Vanden as he does. The prince slowly opens his eyes when Cassian doesn't react.</p><p>Unsure and worried about what the consequences are going to be but still brave enough to let the words out anyway and face it.</p><p>Cassian’s heart ached again, skipping a few beats and he doesn’t know why but his eyes were stinging. </p><p>Vanden cocks his head, a hand reaching out to Cassian’s face. Wiping away a tear that had escaped without Cassian noticing.</p><p>He cleans his throat and offers Vanden his hand. “Well, I suppose it is a good thing that I like you too my prince.”</p><p>Vanden takes it with a smile, helping both himself and Cassian to their feet. He tugs Cassian closer to steal a kiss.</p><p> A loud knocking on the door stops him.</p><p>“Vanden! Help!” Astra calls out with loud insisting knocks.  “We remembered that none of us had any idea what to do at the ball!”</p><p>There was even more loud knocking, Sariel and Boblem’s voices joining Astar. “We can’t find Cassian!”</p><p>Vanden looks up at the ceiling, seeming to be asking his god to lend him some strength. “This is going to be a long, long day.” Vanden huffs and Cassian silently agree with him.</p><p>Vanden ties his hair and smoothes his shirt the best he can before turning to the door and pulls it open.</p><p>Astar stumbles in, the tiefling had been leaning on the door as he knocked, pearly managing to catch himself.  “Oh hello there friends, we have been in desperate need for you.”</p><p>Vanden shakes his head fondly at Astra. “Alright, group up in the war room.” </p><p>He steps out of the room, tugging the green-haired tiefling’s tail as he goes. “I have a new pair of boots I want to show off, come on Astra.”</p><p>“What?!” Astra, giggling, follows him out after waving at Cassian. “Wait for me!”</p><p>Cassian watches as Vanedn leaves, then sighs and turns to Sariel and Boblem who were studying him. “What?” He asks, unnerved by their stars.</p><p>“You two are getting along.” Sariel points out.</p><p>“And?” Cassian raises a questioning eyebrow.</p><p>“Nothing, just happy for you.” She says with a smile. </p><p>“Yeah.” Boblem agrees. “It’s good that you can talk without Vanden storming off.”</p><p>“He can be quite dramatic.” Cassian crossed his arms, smirking.</p><p>Sariel coughed in her hand. “Says you.” </p><p>Cassian narrowed his eyes at her and was about to say something- “Cassian!” Vanden called out to him.</p><p>Cassian groans “Coming!” He called back. His shoulder slumps and gives Sariel a pointed look before he turns on his heels and heads out toward Vanden’s voice.</p><p>Boblem smiles and leans down to whisper in Sariel’s ear. “Vanden has him wrapped around his little finger.”</p><p>“Don’t let either of them hear you saying that they like to pretend they aren’t pining for each other.” She smiled back at him. "So just let them."</p><p>“Understood, just let them solve it for themselves.” Boblem zipped his mouth.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Still not sure if I'm getting the characters right but I'm doing my best.</p><p>sorry, English isn't my first language so there is probably a lot of errors.</p><p>Plz if you think you can do better than me go one ahead and do because I would love reading more fics for these too!!</p><p>Also! remember to click the 'Kudos' if you liked this and want to see more! Maybe even leave a sweet comment!</p><p>Well, see you around. ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>